Twiggs County, Georgia
Twiggs County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 9,023. The county seat is Jeffersonville. The county was created on December 14, 1809 and named for American Revolutionary War general John Twiggs. Twiggs County is included in the Macon, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. The Twiggs County Courthouse is located in Jeffersonville. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.2%) is water. The geographical center of Georgia lies in Twiggs County. The southwestern and central portion of Twiggs County, south of Dry Branch and west of Jeffersonville, is located in the Lower Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. A narrow northwestern portion of the county, from just north to southwest of Dry Branch, is located in the Upper Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. The entire eastern edge of the county is located in the Lower Oconee River sub-basin of the same Altamaha River basin, with a small triangular portion of Twiggs County, south of Interstate 16 and west of Danville, located in the Little Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the same larger Altamaha River basin. Major highways * Interstate 16 * U.S. Route 23 * U.S. Route 80 * U.S. Route 129 Alternate * State Route 18 * State Route 19 * State Route 57 * State Route 87 * State Route 96 * State Route 112 * State Route 358 * State Route 404 (unsigned designation for I-16) * State Route 540 (Fall Line Freeway) (future) Adjacent counties *Wilkinson County - northeast *Laurens County - southeast *Bleckley County - south *Houston County - southwest *Bibb County - west *Jones County - northwest National protected area * Bond Swamp National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 10,590 people, 3,832 households, and 2,862 families residing in the county. The population density was 29 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 4,291 housing units at an average density of 12 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 54.88% White, 43.65% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.25% from other races, and 0.87% from two or more races. 1.06% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,832 households out of which 33.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.00% were married couples living together, 17.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.30% were non-families. 22.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.73 and the average family size was 3.20. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.00% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 29.00% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 11.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 91.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,608, and the median income for a family was $38,715. Males had a median income of $31,141 versus $22,057 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,259. About 15.50% of families and 19.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.20% of those under age 18 and 25.80% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 9,023 people, 3,634 households, and 2,492 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,235 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 56.8% white, 41.3% black or African American, 0.3% American Indian, 0.2% Asian, 0.3% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 11.1% were American, and 8.4% were English. Of the 3,634 households, 28.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.4% were married couples living together, 16.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 31.4% were non-families, and 27.6% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.99. The median age was 45.0 years. The median income for a household in the county was $26,521 and the median income for a family was $31,324. Males had a median income of $38,886 versus $25,446 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,904. About 17.3% of families and 21.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.6% of those under age 18 and 20.9% of those age 65 or over. Education *Twiggs Academy *Twiggs County Comprehensive Middle/High School *Jefersonville Elementary Communities *Allentown *Danville *Dry Branch *Jeffersonville Notable people *Philip Cook, Confederate general in the Civil War and postbellum U.S. Congressman. *Darqueze Dennard, cornerback for the Cincinnati Bengals of the National Football League and former cornerback for the Michigan State Spartans football team. He was the winner of the 2013 Jim Thorpe Award. *Dudley Mays Hughes, member of the U.S. House of Representatives, American politician, farmer and railroad executive. *Chuck Leavell, an American musician and current tree farmer in Twiggs County, who was a member of The Allman Brothers Band during the height of their 1970s popularity, a founding member of the jazz-rock combo Sea Level, a frequently-employed session musician, and long-time touring member of The Rolling Stones. Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Twiggs County, Georgia References Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Twiggs County, Georgia Category:1809 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1809 Category:Macon metropolitan area, Georgia